


Just choose dare

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, a little bit of Finnpoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: “Truth” Hux says.“You’re so boring just choose dare for once” Phasma says.





	Just choose dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on my enjoltaire (I don't know if some of you guys know it it's from Les Miserables and probably my fav) fic [Sometimes just choose dare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9290147/) some parts word for word.
> 
> I wanted to try it with kylux, I hope it's not too ooc.
> 
> Enjoy the soft kylux!

“Truth or dare?” asks Poe.

 

“Dare” says Finn.

 

“I dare you to kiss me” says Poe grinning, Hux rolls his eyes and Finn just gets up and kisses his boyfriend.

 

“You guys are disgusting” says Phasma.

 

“No, we’re adorable” says Poe.

 

“I think they are cute” Rey says from Poe’s left and Poe kisses her on the cheek.

 

“Nah, disgusting” says Phasma and pretends to puke “Let’s continue”

 

“Can’t we just stop it’s getting late” Hux says, everyone ignores him.

 

Poe takes the bottle and spins it again. Hux sighs.

 

It lands on him and Rey.

 

“Truth or dare” Rey asks, her cheeks are a little bit red, she’s been drinking a lot tonight, finally done with her exams.

 

“Truth” Hux says.

 

“You’re so boring just choose dare for once” Phasma says.

 

“No” Hux says “I choose truth, you know I already hate this game, seriously what’s the point of it” he hasn’t stopped complaining since the start of the game and he isn’t going to stop now.

 

“The point, pumpkin is to have fun” Kylo says from his place on the couch, it’s the first time he talked since they began the game.

 

“You’re not even playing today. Why is he not playing, again? And why am I playing if he’s not?” Hux says, frowning and crossing his arms.

 

“Because you’re using my bottle and I have a commission to finish” Kylo says raising his tablet to prove his point.

 

“That’s not…” Hux starts but Phasma interrupts him “We don’t have time for you guys weird foreplay, come on ask your question Rey”

 

Hux tries really hard no to blush at that, he doesn’t dare look up at Kylo, instead he looks at Rey fixes her with a glare daring her to ask a question.

 

“Umm…Okay. Do you actually hate it when Ben” Kylo coughs from where he’s sitting “I mean Kylo, sorry, calls you pumpkin?” Rey asks with a wicked grin on her face. Hux is speechless, he hears Finn choking on something that sounds like a laugh and he turns to glare at him. How does he answer that?

 

He’s probably as red as his hair right now which isn’t helping the current situation. He hates nicknames.

 

Poe isn’t even bothering to hide his laughter. He’s considering lying but he won’t. He fixes Rey with his strongest glare and says “No”

 

Apparently, he doesn’t hate them so much, if it’s Ren using them.

 

“Damn” says Poe.

 

He’s still not looking at Kylo, he’s scared to see his expression but Kylo hasn’t said anything yet he always has something to say, he takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

 

Kylo is staring at him wide eyed, hand hanging in the air above his tablet when their eyes meet he averts his eyes, lowers his head and Hux can see him smiling, he’s trying to hide it by biting his lips which Hux would very much like to kiss.

 

“Who’s next?” says Finn, bless him for ending this awkward situation.

 

He leans in and spins the bottle, it lands on Phasma and Poe.

 

“Truth or dare?” asks Phasma.

 

“Dare” Poe says and winks at her.

 

Hux tunes out the game, knowing his friends it’s either going to be something super perverted or something adorable. He’d rather stare at Kylo, the way his hand is moving on the tablet, how his brows are furrowed and he’s biting his lips giving his work his complete attention.

 

After a while, Phasma elbows him in the ribs and that snaps Hux out of it.

 

“What’s wrong?” she whispers, so that they are the only two that can hear.

 

Hux shrugs.

 

“I’m just tired and want to go home” Hux says.

 

“Come on Hux it’s Friday just try enjoying it a little” Phasma says.

 

“This is getting boring, let’s put some music and drink some more” Rey says and Hux has never been so happy at the idea of his friends getting drunk.

 

“I can do that” Kylo says and he’s up on his feet in a second.

 

“You guys never change” Finn says laughing.

 

“There’s more drinks in the kitchen, let me go and get it” Rey says.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll get them” Kylo says and heads to the kitchen.

 

For once Hux let’s himself be impulsive and follows him, Kylo hearing the door open from behind him says “It’s okay, I don’t need help. Oh, Hux it’s you. Do you need something? Water?” he says running a hand through his hair.

 

“No” Hux says taking a step closer.

 

“Oh…” Kylo says looking around the kitchen confused.

 

“You weren’t playing” Hux says.

 

“Umm…yes?” Kylo says still looking confused.

 

“And it’s not fair that I had to answer a question about you and you weren’t even playing” Hux says slowly.

 

Kylo awkwardly laughs “That wasn’t my fault, you should blame Rey”

 

“I do, but she’s also drunk and someone has to pay for her actions” he says shrugging. She probably would have done the same thing if she wasn’t but he doesn’t comment on that and it’s not like he’s going to say anything to her. She’s tiny but scary.

 

“Really?” Kylo says he still looks confused but there’s a little smile in his face, Hux takes this as a good sign.

 

“Yes, I’ll let her be” Hux says “On one condition”

 

“Condition?” Kylo asks raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes. Would you like to save your cousin?” Hux says.

 

Kylo looks at him, trying to read him but Hux face is a perfect mask but his heart is beating like crazy.

 

“Okay?” Kylo says.

 

“Great. You’re going to play with me” Hux says.

 

“What?” Kylo says.

 

“Truth or dare?” Hux says ignoring Kylo surprise.

 

“I don’t think we…” Kylo says.

 

“Truth or dare” says Hux again, his voice leaving no choice for Kylo.

 

“Dare…wait no, truth” Kylo says “truth”

 

“Why do you call me pumpkin and all these other pet names?” Hux asks.

 

“Just to irritate you” Kylo says.

 

Hux rolls his eyes “You just discovered that it doesn’t so don’t lie. I take this game very seriously, don’t lie” Kylo chuckles at that.

 

“Trust you to be so invested in the authenticity of a game of truth or dare. Fine it’s just that sometimes I can’t help myself and you look adorable, all flustered and blushing you kind of look cute.” Kylo says, blushing a little and looking down.

 

Hux is blushing too, again.

 

“Oh” He says softly, then he frowns “I’m not adorable or cute”

 

Kylo laughs “Yeah, well, and you probably know why pumpkin is my favorite and apparently yours too”

 

“Yeah…” Hux says remembering the first time they met when they literally ran into each other and Hux’s pumpkin spice latte ended up on Kylo’s shirt since that day his whole life took an unexpected turn.

 

“You still haven’t bought me a pumpkin spice latte after completely ruining mine” Hux says trying to sound serious but the playfulness in his voice betrays him.

 

“That’s almost two year ago, pumpkin but whenever you want I’ll buy you all the coffee you want.” Kylo says.

 

Hux doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know what to say. He hates how Ren makes him feel.

 

“Now that I’ve made a complete idiot of myself can I get on with getting drunk?” Kylo says, Hux glares at him, the conversation isn’t a joke, he was waiting for Kylo to say something like this to him for months but the expression on Kylo’s face, proves to him that Kylo was just trying to protect himself, fearing Hux rejection.

 

He knows what he has to do, he takes a step closer to Kylo who looks at him startled.

 

“Truth or dare?” Hux says.

 

“Again? Shouldn’t it be my turn” says Kylo frowning.

 

“Just choose Ren” Hux says nervous.

 

“I’ll choose dare this time” Kylo says shrugging.

 

“Kiss me” Hux says doing his best to remain calm but he’s sure he’s red and he can hear his heart beating.

 

Kylo expression would have been funny if Hux wasn’t so nervous right now. His mouth is hanging open and his blush is probably the same as Hux.

 

“What?” Kylo says and his voice comes out as a whisper.

 

“Kiss me” Hux says.

 

“Are…are you sure?” Kylo says. Hux barely contains his eye roll.

 

“Kiss me” He says again.

 

Kylo takes a step closer and takes Hux’s face in his hands his eyes are boring into his and then he closes them and leans in. The kiss is the sweetest thing Hux has ever tasted better than any pumpkin spice latte for sure and he can’t help himself from wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck and pulling him closer. Kylo gasps in surprise and Hux takes advantage of it and slips his tongue in his mouth.

 

Kylo slowly backs him against the counter and he doesn’t know how long they stay like this.

 

They pull out a little for air and Kylo clears his throat “How long?” He asks.

 

He pushes a strand of hair from Kylo’s face and says “I’m not really sure but I realized that I couldn’t stop looking at you when you were in the room and that I missed having you around even if we were together barely an hour ago, and I also really, really wanted to kiss you” Hux says, smiling at Kylo.

 

He feels like his heart is going to burst especially when Kylo smiles back at him.

 

“I can do that” Kylo say and leans back in.

 

But someone clears their throat.

 

“As much as this amazing and all, we still need some alcohol” Rey says getting into the kitchen barely looking at them.

 

Kylo leaves Hux space and leans next to him on the counter, trying to look casual.

 

“Why did they send you to get the alcohol you’re already drunk” Hux says crossing his arms in front of him.

 

“They were too busy settling their bets and you know me I don’t gamble on my own family” Rey says and takes two bottles of vodka with her.

 

“You made Finn place your bets, didn’t you” Hux says.

 

“You have no proof of that” Rey says and leaves the kitchen.

 

Kylo starts laughing, Hux looks at him and can’t help himself from grinning.

 

“Shall we continue?” Hux says.

 

“Whatever you say pumpkin” Kylo says.

 

“I really do like it when you call me that” Hux says.

 

Kylo laughter is silenced by Hux kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
